TiredWriters Block Equals
by TheOppositesAlchemist
Summary: Ok, so as I was typing the chapter for my story, I got tired-high I dunno , and also had writers block. What follows...urg. NOT for the faint of brain. After halfway through, complete crack.


**NOTE: Ok, so this starts like the first (official not-prologue) chapter of the story, but around the dialogue part I get writer's block and...well...please don't hold it against me, I suppose I got tired high. I decided to post it because it seemed funny.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CRACK MAY SET YOUR BRAIN ON FIRE AFTER IT SHORTS OUT FROM SHEER WTF OVERLOAD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA. If I did, it would suck because I don't like it when bad things happen, which is basically the suspense that makes FMA so good soo...don't put me in charge of any manga. EVER.**

Chapter 1

Back to Normal?

It's a rather normal day in this rather normal town of Resembool. A few puffy clouds roll across overhead, the wind distorting the shape so a rabbit could become a dragon. The springtime leaves ripple overhead at the breeze like a lake is the sky. Everything seems perfect from Edward Elric's perspective. It still is amazing, the contrast between now and those days. Yes, but those days ended a year ago. He was 17 now, with his girlfriend Winry, and his brother, in the flesh I may add, Alphonse. Pinako had decided to move out to Rush Valley a few months back, however Winry stayed to keep the original Auto-Mail shop running. 'Well,' Ed considered,'now I won't have that hag on my case all the time.' He would dare say it aloud in fear of Winry's wrath. She didn't use her wrench anymore, but the possibility was still there. Even besides that, Ed knew that no matter how strict and annoying she was, Granny was still family, so she held a place in his heart. Admitted, a smaller space than some others, but still...

The teen smiled softly. A family. Yes, after all that traveling, he had settled down, and he and Al were quickly welcomed into the Rockbell house. Sure, they were always close, but now, instead of leaving all the time, returning only when his automail was trashed, those bonds were allowed to stay and grow. Everything was going right now, and there was nothing to bother him.

Something in the back of his mind warned him that the way his life works, that's practically a flashing sign screaming,'HEY, COME SCREW UP MY LIFE!' Ed shoved that thought away. Just then, the grass next to him flattened as someone sat on it. He lazily turned his head to see Alphonse, leaning against the tree Ed was lounging under. They both gazed at the waving fields of grass and the immaculate countryside for a while before the younger Elric remembered why he was there.

"Brother, I'm stealing Winry away from you, because I love her!"

Ed turned, shocked. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, because," says the boy with a disturbingly out of character grin,"I'm really Envy reincarnated!"

"HOLY SH-" Is as far as the alchemist got before he is stabbed through the stomach by the blade Envy creates.

Now, enter Truth. He is extremely pissed off because (A) A dead whatever-the-hell-Envy-is-catagorized-as got back through the Gate and (B) It killed his favorite human to mess with. So Envy is smitten on the spot with lightning from the stormcloud that randomly appears. Now, with Envy a pile of ash and Truth disappearing back through the Gate, Al and Winry run up because they heard a clap of thunder. They see Ed dead, and then see that disgusting thing that Envy turns into. They both start crying, Winry crushing that horrifying homunculi with a rock, when Alphonse notices a glimmer of red light. It's the Philosophers Stone from Envy!

"Winry, with this we can bring back brother!"

"Yay!"

Then Truth pops up again and says,"Oh HELL no! I'm DONE screwing with humans because all it brings is disappointment! The Gate is officially closed!" Then he disappears. Silence.

"Well this sucks,"notes Alphonse. All of a sudden, a crash in the distance.

"What was that?" Winry asks, startled. Then, a rip in reality.

"Don't worry, it was only the 4th wall breaking!" says a producer. "We just wanted to let you know that you have inspired us for a climax in a new series for this show!"

"Show?" both ask, thoroughly confused.

"Yup!"

And thus the Otherhood was born.

**Like I said, don't hold it against me. I have no idea what the hell is going on, so don't ask.**


End file.
